Heartless
by 3Mindy3
Summary: "BOQ DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed. "I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He did not look back. Bessa tragedy. Please R&R!


**I'm not sure where I got this idea from, and I understand I should really be updating my chapter stories instead of writing more one-shots, but I just had to write this.**

**For those of you who may not know, I am indeed a Bessa fan. No offense to any Gloq lovers, I can understand your point of view, I just like these two together. I thought it was time I would write a story!**

**This is angst. ****I'm not the best fluff writer though I _love _reading it!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

***clever comment about encouraging reviews***

**

* * *

**Heartless

"It was Elphaba!" he heard the Governor shriek after him.

It didn't matter. He clamored out of her study and into the corridor, the armor that had replaced his flesh clanging each time he moved a limb. Panic seized him as he leaned against the wall, panting.

He was a monster. The simple Munchkin boy he had been was no more.

From the study he could hear the aching sobs coming from the woman he had spent half of his years with.

He stopped for a moment and stopped leaning against the wall to peer back into the doorway of the study he just exited.

Nessarose Thropp was on her hands and knees, a hand on her heaving chest. Her small body was shaking with violent child-like sobs. She raised her head and her watery eyes locked with his terrified ones.

"P-Please Boq! _Please_, it was Elphaba!" the distraught woman wailed, beginning to crawl forward, trying to stumble to her feet.

"C-can't you see? I can walk Boq! I'm _better_ now!" she shrieked, beginning to make her way out of the study with shaky knees. After a moment they gave out due to her grief and she fell back onto her knees.

Horrified by her desperation of the tragic woman, the tin man turned and made his way down the hallway towards the exit.

"BOQ DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed. "I NEED YOU! I _LOVE_ YOU!"

He did not look back.

* * *

Boq looked at his tin hands in disgust. Ashamed by the transformation the Wicked Witch of the West inflicted upon him, he resorted to hide out on the outskirts of Munchkinland. Nobody would miss him. He hid among the apple trees, not speaking to anybody who might pass by.

Sleep was unnecessary in his new form so he was constantly berated by the haunting images of his past, unable to escape to the comforting distraction of sleep. Immortality had never seemed more grim. He had nothing and nobody, nothing in life to look forward to. If he had stayed in one spot to rust for eternity, who would notice?

He cursed the Wicked Witch for doing this to him. Death would have been preferable, and now he feared he would never know the comforting arms of death. He swore revenge upon her, but deep down he knew he was powerless. What could he do?

The solitude began to itch at him, with only the trees to keep him company. He missed contact from the world, he missed communication, but who would wish to reach out to a man made out of tin? Who would wish to speak with him, befriend him, _love_ him?

_"I NEED YOU! I _LOVE_ YOU!" _Nessa's desperate voice echoed in his ears at that instant.

His Madame Governor. She had seen what had become of him and yet she still begged for his companionship, his _love_, and he had left her in that hallway. Shattered, broken, and alone.

That poor girl who had only wished for acceptance, a shoulder to cry on, someone to look out for her. The girl who had been faced with multiple disappointments in her life. That sad girl who _needed_ him.

The revelation that occurred to him at that very moment shocked him to his core. He could no longer deny it. He needed her too. He needed the one person who had loved him unconditionally despite how he had treated her. They needed each other.

They deserved each other.

Boq stood up on the spot, his joints making an awful creaking sound. He bent down and picked some white lilies that sprouted from the green grass blades nearby. Wondering why it had taken him so very long to reach this realization, Boq looked to see the sun rise in the East.

* * *

He traveled as swiftly as his metal legs would carry him, panting slightly, determined to get to his destination. At last he stepped into the square, very few Munchkins were already about and about yet. The sun stung his eyes slightly as he looked across the square, until he finally spotted her.

His Madame Governor, his Nessarose, his _Nessa_, was taking a morning stroll around Munchkinland. Her ruby red slippers could be seen in contrast against the yellow brick pavement. She was as tragically beautiful as ever, but her faces shone with sadness.

He stood still, rusted at the spot, just taking in the sight of her with awe. How could he have not seen her before?

She stood still for a moment, as if she realized someone was watching her, and she turned her head, her eyes meeting his. At first he could see the confusion cross her pale face before she broke into a radiant smile. Her brown eyes lit up as they stared at each other in silence from across the square.

She took a few steps forward, and he did the same, their hearts at last on the same page. Her smile grew and her eyes filled with happy tears and she began to quicken her pace towards him.

That's when he heard the scream. His eyes adverted to a small Munchkin who was pointing up at the sky with a shaky finger, his face horrified.

Time slowed, he could see everything happening in a slight haze, and yet he chose not to believe in any of it. Nessa's smile faded at the scream and she looked up at the sky. Boq could see her chest begin to heave in shallow gasps of air and when she blinked terrified tears ran down her cheeks.

Boq was vaguely aware that he had screamed her name but he could hear no sound. Nessa looked forward again to meet his eyes from across the square for one last fearful look at the man she had loved. That is when the house came in contact with her.

Her piercing scream filled the morning air and Boq dropped to his knees, the lilies falling to the ground. The scream penetrated into him, cutting deep into his very soul. Tears fell, leaving rusted streaks on the sides of his face, as he took in the sight of her mangled legs stuck out from under the house. The glitter on her red shoes glinted in the sunlight with spectacular beauty.

It was over, she was gone. That young, scared little girl who he had danced with at the Ozdust so many years ago was no more. She would never know how much he loved her.

From that day forward, Boq declared himself to be heartless, for he had indeed lost his heart to the girl under the house.


End file.
